The connector of the present invention finds application in the ore manufacturing, building, and metallurgy industries.
UK Pat. No. GB 2,113,121 discloses a meshscreen having sieve elements mounted to a shaker gridiron. This patent discloses a connector consisting of fastener body, a securing plug, and a mounting element. The fastener body contains a cylindrical body having a collar on one end and a support collar on the other end. The cylindrical body is longitudinally slotted. The securing plug as well as an axial bore extending through the cylindrical body of the fixing collar are wave like in shape, having annular hollows and projections in close successions. A disadvantage of this meshscreen assembly is that it connects the sieve elements and the gridiron as one piece whereupon much time and effort is needed for detaching them due to the difficulty in pulling the fixing collar from the securing apertures of the joining supports. Another disadvantage is that the sieve elements are deformed during disassembly.